Fact vs Opinion
by Temperance20
Summary: Bones father was murdered. All facts point to Booth.
1. Fact vs Opinion

Fact vs. Opinion

Everything can be explained with logic. Logic is the formal systematic study of the principles of valid inference and correct reasoning. There is a logical reason behind everything. There is fact, and there is opinion; neither of which is the same as the other. Facts are permanent; undisputable. Opinions are subjected to change. My intuitions are led by truth and fact. It is only logical that I stand with the evidence.

The evidence is flawless. Particulates found underneath the victims fingertips are a positive match. Hodgins triple checked the results. The ballistics of the bullet lodged into the victims frontal bone matches the gun found at the scene. The serial number found on the gun was traced back to its owner. The only fingerprints located on the gun belonged to its owner.

Angela used her unique skill to recreate a replica of exactly what happened. I watched it objectively.

The victim was sitting in front of his television, unaware of the danger behind him. He neither saw nor heard his murderer coming. He did, however, feel the blow to his occipital bone located in the back of his head. The weapon was confirmed to be the gun that later ended his life. It took a lot of force, but the victim was at that point, unconscious. He was then, dragged into his own basement, bound and gagged. When the victim came to, there was a struggle, and he escaped the bounds on his feet and wrists; where he then struck his attacker. It wasn't much of a fight. It was only a scratch; a scratch that drew blood. The victim was then shot. Point blank. Death was instantaneous. The murderer then left the scene. Leaving behind the weapon, DNA evidence and a stack of facts compiled against him.

Facts, evidence, logic, it all leads to one person. Irrefutably, one person. I watched it all unfold before my own eyes. I set out to disprove the stack of evidence. Prove it incorrect, that an error had been made in the FBIs processing.

In reality, all I had done was verify the accusations set against my partner. Seeley Booth.

Facts are in. Evidence is compiled.

My partner, Agent Seeley Booth, murdered my father.

It is my job to report my findings to the FBI agent assigned to this case.

Of course, Booth was kept out of the loop while we worked on this case. He doesn't know he is a suspect. All he knew was that I was assigned to a new agent for this one. We were both too close to it.

When I arrived at my destination, I was confused, because it was not the Hoover building. It was Booth's place. Now I am sitting here. Contemplating what I want to do.

When I first heard who the FBI suspected, I slapped the agent closest to me. I slapped him hard. There was no possibility of that outcome. I explained this to the FBI. They agreed when I asked to examine the body.

I know the facts, but I need to hear it from him. I need it to come from his mouth. I need him to tell me he pulled the trigger that killed my father, because without his confession, I can't bring myself to believe he is responsible.

Logic lost in this case. Opinion won. My opinion of Booth has my better judgment for the time being. All facts are lost, because if he looks at me, if he looks me in the eyes, and tells me he did not murder my father, I will believe him. I will ignore the evidence.


	2. Booth vs Bones

Booth vs. Bones

My gut is telling me to disregard the rules and go help Bones. I've disregarded the rules before. It would hardly be the first time. I've been on my couch the last 4 days. While Bones is solving the murder of her father with a different FBI agent, on a case I was apparently to close to. If anyone is too close to this case, it is obviously Bones. It's her father for god sake. I have no ties to the man, I mean, except for Bones, and the fact I put him behind bars, but Bones understood and we got him out eventually. Anyway, we would have a better chance catching whoever murdered her father if we work together. We always do better work when we work together.

The knock at the door was a welcome interruption. Though, I guess you would have to be doing something for it to count as an interruption.

"Hey Bones." I smiled at her, but it quickly faded.

"Bones, what's wrong?" I knew it was a stupid question once I asked it. Her father was just murdered.

"Take off your shirt." It wasn't a question.

"Wh... What? Why?" I am totally confused.

"Booth… just take your shirt off and let me examine your back." Again, it wasn't said as a question.

Something was obviously wrong. I've known Bones for over 6 years and this, this was serious. It wasn't like her. I debated whether or not to ask her more questions but I decided against it. Knowing Bones she would explain everything after she was done doing whatever is she is going to do to my back. Do first, ask questions later. I pulled my shirt over my head.

"Can you tell me what this is about Bones?" I asked. She had her hand all over my back and then looked at the front of my chest.

"Bones, come on, what are you doing? digging for gold?" I mean seriously.

"There are not any lacerations anywhere." She said mostly to herself.

"Lacerations? What is that supposed to mean. Bones, I'm fine, I'm not hurt.?" I was getting a little worried.

"Scratches. You do not have any scratches on your back, or your chest. There are not any on your neck, or your arms." She looks crazed.

"Why are you looking for scratches? I'm a big boy I can take care of myself. Look, your starting to worry me Bones."

"This doesn't make sense. I don't understand. Booth where is your gun? Have you lost it?" She was becoming frantic. I went to her side and put my arms against hers.

"Why do you want my gun? Are you going to shoot me because I don't have scratches on my back?" I said trying to lighten the mood. It didn't help.

"Booth, I need to ask you a question." she began after she calmed down a bit.

Taking a step back to look at her, I said "Anything, you know you can talk to me"

"I need you to look me in the eyes, and tell me the truth. Promise me, you'll tell me the truth." She was looking at me like she was trying to see into my soul, but that is not something she believes in.

I always tell her the truth, what could be so important this time that she needs to make me promise to tell the truth.

"Booth, promise me." She said it with anger.

"yeah, yeah, I promise Bones. I always tell you the truth."

"I need to know, I need you to tell me the truth." She held my gaze, with intensity.

"Did you murder my father?" I watched a single tear fall off her face.

"Temperance, what the hell is going on?"

"Please, just answer my question." This has taken a turn even I didn't expect.

Did I murder her father? Did she think I did? Obviously she does or she wouldn't have asked.

"Booth look at me and answer the question."

I can't believe she is asking me this. Obviously she is serious. I took a step forward, and looked straight into her eyes.

"I did not murder your father. I swear. Bones I did not murder your father."

She collapsed into my arms.

"Booth, I believe you." She backed up to look at me.

"Well that's just great, I'm glad you believe I am not a murderer. A little hurt you had to ask. What the hell is going on Bones?

"The evidence, I collected it all, I tested it. It's my fault, I was very thorough. I am always very thorough. It was your DNA under his nails, and your gun at the scene, with a bullet from your gun in his head. I was trying to prove it false, but, all I was able to do was confirm what the FBI had already found. I was supposed to take my finding to the Hoover building, but I came here, because I wanted you to tell me that the evidence was wrong. That it was all wrong."

"The FBI thinks I killed your father? Just making sure I got this right. The FBI has my gun and my DNA linking me to Max Brennan's murder, to your father's murder, and you came here to ask me if I really did it?"

"I'm sorr-"

"You believe me though. You believe I didn't murder your father. Even though there is evidence saying I did?"

"You said you didn't do it and I believe you. You told me once that you have killed people, but never murdered. You are my partner Booth, and I know you. Hodgins said that you are being framed. Even Cam said that this was a frame up, I'm not sure what that means but I believe you didn't do it."

"What if it wasn't me being framed? Just some random guy, would you believe him?"

"You are not some random guy Booth, you are my partner."

"Thank you Bones, that means a lot." I needed to sit. Murder? Really?

"What do we do Booth, the evidence is clear?" She was scared, I could tell.

"We need to prove that I am innocent, that I am being framed. I am glad you are on my side."

Which is very true, without her, I have no chance. It is impossible enough as it is. I've seen cases like this before. It never ends well.

"I'm going to need all the help I can get."

"I will do everything I can, my team will help, and they don't think you did it either."

"The squints believe I am innocent?" I'm going to have to remember to thank them.

"They all do, all of them. Even after the evidence was all in. Even when I had doubts, they believed you were being set up. Zack said it was improbable that you were the one to commit murder, because we put time of death between 6 to 9 six days ago. Do you remember where you were at? Six days ago, at that time?" She said.

"I was at your book signing with you and the rest of the squints, we all got our books signed." This gave me hope.

"That is correct. Zack remembered. After that, you drove me home and we got Tai Food. You were with me until 3am."

"Good, that's good, right?" I am nervous and it shows.

"It is very good Booth, if anybody can prove your innocent, it will be us."

This is as much about Bones as it is about me. Whoever framed me is also out to hurt her. If it was just about me, the guy could kill anyone and make it look like I did it, it didn't have to be her father. Either way, we are an unstoppable team. I would never turn my back on her, and now I know she would never turn her back on me, even against all odds, or in this case, against all the facts. We are essentially two people that work functionally as one person. The best work either of us has ever done has been done while working together. That just may be what it is going to take to clear my name.


	3. Risks vs Friendships

Risks vs. Friendships

Time, the measured or measurable period during which an action, process, or condition exists or continues.

"Thank you all for agreeing to come. Before I begin, I want to make it clear; the actions that need to be taken in this case, if it ends badly, will have repercussions beyond a slap on the wrist. Your jobs will be at stake, and will most likely be facing jail time. If you don't want to take the risk, I will completely understand and I won't hold it against any of you." Booth explained.

I have processed my thoughts into two categories. What is the correct method to handle the task at hand, and what is the method that will lead me to the best possible outcome. Both methods involve a vast amount of time. Time I acknowledge I do not have.

"I've been waiting to fight the system my entire life baby. I'm all in." Hodgins was the first to agree. Booth looked at him and gave a quick nod in his direction. A nod I believe to be an act that portrays thanks. Booth looked to the person standing next to Hodgins, which happened to be Angela.

"Booth, I think of you as family, and nobody comes into our home, and messes with our family. I'm in." She smiled at him and he smiled back and looked onto the next person.

"I know the risks I am taking Seeley, I'm in too." Cam spoke the words confidently.

"Don't call me Seeley." Booth smiled in her direction and looked onto Zack.

"The probability that you murdered Max Brennan between the hours of 6 to 9 is 0%. I can provide no reason for the DNA evidence under the victim's nails, but I can say in certainty that you did not murder Max Brennan. I can say this, because at the time in question you as well as the rest of us were preoccupied at Dr. Brennan's book signing. I can attest that you were in my sight the entire duration. I will take the risks because I know with certainty you did not commit the murder." When Zack finished Booth looked to be a little confused but thankful. Booth then looked onto me.

"I am with you Booth; you do not need to ask." I looked at him as I spoke the words making sure he got the meaning.

"Alright then, we don't have much time, I need you guys to look over all the evidence, find anything that doesn't fit. Angela, I need you to get into Max's apartment. Look for recording devices. Look in the air vents, light shades, in between cushions, if I know Max, there is at least one and take Hodgins with you. Hodgins when you get done with that do your bug thing, see if you can place the murderer somewhere I couldn't have been. Cam, look at what kind of DNA was under his nails, was it just blood, or was there skin?"

"I can't believe I didn't check that. I am sorry that was something that I should have checked." She said.

"It alright Cam, I've seen these cases before. I know what to look for, but I also need you to run ballistics on this gun, find out who's it is because obviously it isn't mine." He handed over the hand gun.

"Zack, you can… you can do whatever it is you do with the bones. Get them to talk to you or something." Booth punched him in the arm playfully.

"The bones cannot speak, for they are not alive, but I will reexamine them, see if I could have missed something, but I highly doubt it." Zack stated

"And thanks, this means a lot to me. I am sorry I have put you all in the situation. Call Bones if any of you find anything. " Booth opened the door to let them out of my apartment.

"Booth, you didn't tell me what I should be doing?" I should be doing something.

He shut the door after the rest of the group filed out and took a seat on my couch.

"I need you here with me; I have to talk to you about something important." I did not quite understand the expression on his face.

"Do you not think I can be more helpful working at the lab, because I think I would be of most help there?" I tried to clarify, taking the seat next to him.

"I need you with me because I have a strong feeling that you're not safe." He spoke the words slowly, thinking I needed an explanation, but in reality, I knew he was right. I had been thinking the same thing.

"Is it alright with you if I stay at your place for the time being?" His tone implicated that this was another risk I was going to have to take.

"Yes." I quickly responded.

"Do you know what this means?" He asked as a warning

"Yes I do."

Accomplice, a person who actively participates in the commission of a crime, even though they take no part in the actual criminal offense. I am well aware of the possibility that charges will not only be brought upon myself, but also to the entire team. We could all loose our jobs, and spend the majority of our days behind bars; particularly me; harboring a fugitive and impeding an investigation.

"Bones, do you think I should give myself up? I mean just walk into work and let them question me. I have an alibi. They wouldn't be able to hold me."

"I think you are forgetting the stack of evidence they have. If you happened to be leading this investigation, would you let yourself go?" I had given this a lot of thought.

"No, I wouldn't." he seemed to be saying this mostly to himself.

"Perhaps it would be more prudent for you to stay here. As of this moment, we do not know if the FBI is out looking for you yet." Booth seemed to understand.

"Do you think someone could be after me?" This is, after all Booth's area of expertise.

"I have a feeling this person already came after you through your father. This seems to be personal. Something to do with both of us, and I am pretty sure it is an inside job." Booth explained.

"I don't know what that means. Nobody from my team would do this." Regardless, we all have alibis.

"Bones, I mean someone from inside the FBI. Someone I work with." I could tell he didn't like that idea.

"How did you lose your gun?" It was a question I had been eager to ask.

"That is a good question. The only thing I can think of is my gun was switched with another when all the agents turned them in for the monthly check." This was hard for him.

"Who does the monthly checks?" It was a reasonable question.

"My boss." His answer was hesitant.

"Do you think he could ha-"

"No, absolutely not." He interrupted me.

"What do we do now?" I asked letting the previous topic drop.

"What do we do now, Bones? Now we wait."

I did not like that concept. Waiting. I have always been able to compartmentalize, but it has proven to be more difficult in this case.

"Booth." I waited until I had his attention.

"Angela once told me, that I need to offer up bits of myself for others to open up to me. I find myself wanting you to open up. Our partnership is very important to me. I don't know what I would do if it were to diminish. I wanted to tell you that; in hopes that you would intern explain something to me."

He looked at me questionably and let his hand fall onto my own.

"Bones, our partnership is important to me too. You don't have to tell me things in order to ask me something. I am your partner, if you have a question you can just ask." He was sincere.

"You have stayed so calm during this chaos. I was wondering how you are able to do this?" I looked at him as I said this.

"I, I can stay calm because I haven't done anything wrong. I have the smartest people on my side, working to help me. Including you Bones. Don't get me wrong, I am scared. I have doubts, but I do not doubt you, or the squints." When he finished explaining, I relaxed a bit and let my head rest on his shoulder.

"I am scared too." It was mostly a whisper.

"I know, Bones. I Know." He said in the same hushed tone.

Probability, a way of expressing knowledge or belief that an event will occur or has occurred. I am scared. I am in a state of fear. I do not fear for my life or the lives of those around me. I do not fear the repercussions of my actions or the actions of those around me. I do not fear my intelligence and capability or the intelligence and capability of those around me. I fear the probability that the team and I will not find enough evidence to exonerate Booth. I fear the loss of our partnership. I fear the loss of our friendship.


End file.
